


I Want...

by kickcows



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nerd squad heads up to Bear Valley for their annual ski trip. This year, Hiro decides to join them after Tadashi has begged him to go since they began this annual event. Both Tadashi and Hiro learn more about each other than they expect, making it a weekend that will change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of spiraled out of control. I hope you will enjoy this Hidashi adventure. :)
> 
> Prompt - "I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud."

* * *

***

Wasabi’s hands are glued to the wheel, stuck at ten and two, his shoulders stiff. Tadashi tosses a few plain M&M’s into his mouth, adjusting the passenger seat, leaning it all the way back.

“Tadashi!” A groan sounds from the person sitting directly behind him, making him chuckle under his breath. “You dick! You know I’m back here!”

“Do you hear that buzzing sound?” Tadashi asks, looking over his shoulder at Honey Lemon, who’s giggling. “I thought I heard something.”

“‘Dashi!” The whine of his brother makes his lip curl up into a satisfied smirk. “Quit it! I can’t move my legs!”

He turns around, the snap of GoGo’s gum barely heard over the sound of the Foo Fighters blasting through the car stereo. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Grrrr….” Hiro’s eyes narrow, but Tadashi can see a smile wanting to grace his younger brother’s face.

“Tadashi, man. Can you please put your seat back up? It’s not safe.” Wasabi asks, his voice clearly strained.

Gogo’s hand lands on Wasabi’s shoulder, making the larger man let out a loud squeak. “Woman up, Wasabi. It’s just a little snow.”

“Yes, I know, but it’s also snow.” Wasabi’s grip tightens on the steering wheel.

Being the nice person that he is, he reaches down and pulls his seat back into its upright position, but not before grabbing onto his brother’s ankle, giving it a tiny squeeze. He hears him inhale, a feeling of contentment washing over him. The others would not have heard it for what it is, but he knows. Oh, he knows. And _that_ makes him throw a few more M &M’s into his mouth, laying his hand in his lap, smile on his lips.

Fred changes the station to an all 80s music station. “We almost there, Wasabi?” He asks from the back of the van.

“We’ll get there when we get there!” Wasabi replies. “Soon!”

Honey laughs, reaching over GoGo. “Hiro! Are you excited to be going up to the lodge with us? Finally?”

“Y-Yeah.” He hears his brother say. “Should be fun. Glad Aunt Cass finally let me come with you guys.”

“It probably has something to do with you being 18.” GoGo states. “Could be wrong, though.”

Tadashi looks out the window, watching as the Sierra Nevada mountains come closer. A weekend away from the lab has been something he’s been looking forward to for the last few weeks. Having Hiro come with them is the icing on the cake. He’s been begging his brother to join them for the past few winters, but Hiro always finds an excuse to not go with them. But this year, it seemed that something had changed to make him reassess his refusal to go. Which makes Tadashi more than happy, because he’s been wanting to go up to Bear Valley with Hiro since the first trip he took during his freshman year at SFIT.

A hand touches his shoulder, the small grip letting him know just who’s hand it is. “Got any more M&M’s?” Hiro asks, leaning over his shoulder.

“You all out of gummy bears already?” Tadashi teases him, pouring some of his candy into Hiro’s palm.

His brother rolls his eyes. “No, just felt like eating some chocolate.” He pops a red M&M into his mouth, causing Tadashi’s palms to become clammy at the seemingly innocent action.

“Don’t eat too much.” He pours a few more into his palm, before turning to face the front. He pushes his hat back, before pulling it back down.

They pull up to the ski lodge an hour later, clouds scattered across the muted orange sky. Fred’s parents own the lodge, renting out each room at a decent rate. Of course, none of the nerd squad has to pay, as they are guests of their beloved son. Tadashi tried to pay the first year he went, but Fred had put it in an envelope, and hid it away in his desk when they returned to school. After that, he just gave up and allowed his friend to take care of them for the weekend.

The lobby has two large fireplaces, both with roaring fires, the temperature beginning to drop with the setting sun. He walks up to the front desk, the group trailing behind him. “We staying in the penthouse again, Fred?” He asks his friend, who is walking next to him.

“Not sure, Hamada-san. I think it might be occupied-o this time around. Some big wig movie star or something.” Fred shrugs, draping himself over the front desk. “Chantel! Long time no see!”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne.” Tadashi keeps a straight face, used to the aliases that his best friend likes to go by whenever they go to one of his family’s retreats. “Is your party still at six?”

“Yup!” Fred nods. “Is the penthouse available?”

“I’m afraid not. However, I do have everyone paired up in deluxe suites.” Chantel pulls out six plastic cards, and begins to key them. “Night skiing will begin at dusk. The slopes close at 9:30 this evening, and will reopen at 9.”

“Fantastic!” Fred claps his hands. “Alright, who is rooming with who?” He takes the three packets Chantel has put two keys into, holding them up.

“We’re together.” GoGo grabs one set, looking at Honey Lemon.

“Yes!” She nods, a large smile on her face. “Girls stick together!”

“Hamada?” Fred looks at him, waving a set in front of his face. “You and me, bro?”

“Not this year, big guy.” He takes the packet, and looks at his brother. “Hiro? You gonna room with me?”

“I mean, I guess so.” Hiro’s eyes are looking at a group of teenage girls sitting near one of the fireplaces.

Reaching over, he ruffles his brother’s hair. “Come on, knucklehead. There’ll be plenty of time for that after we get our things put upstairs.” He shifts the snowboard in his arms, and picks his bag back up off the floor. “We meeting down here for dinner?” He looks at his friends, as they walk towards the elevators together.

“Of course!” Honey Lemon answers, the elevator arriving at the lobby. “An hour enough time to get settled in?”

“More than enough.” Wasabi comments, walking into the elevator. “What floor are we on?”

“Looks like seventh.” GoGo states, looking at her packet.

Hiro glances down at the keys in his hand. “Um, not us. We’re on the eighth floor.”

“What!” Fred looks at them. Tadashi just shrugs his shoulders. “Ah, man. I told them to put us all on the same floor.”

“Fred, relax. We’ll most likely be hanging out all together in one of your rooms upstairs.” Tadashi eases his friend’s tension. “Only going to be in our room to sleep.”

The elevator dings on the seventh floor. “Right. Well, then, we meet in our room in an hour. Room number 742. We’ll do the lobby meet later.”

“Got it!” Tadashi waves at his friends, the elevator closing, leaving just Hiro and himself. “You need help with your bags, buddy?”

“No, I got it.” Hiro replies, holding onto his bag tightly. “Are you sure I’ll able to rent skis? I haven’t skied in years.”

They walk out of the elevator together, and head to their room - Room 830. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem. You got the door?” They walk up to it together, Hiro pulling one of the keys out.

“Pretty sure I can handle a menial task such as this, oh wise one.” Hiro teases him, inserting the plastic card into the lock. The light turns green, Hiro turning the handle to open the door. They walk inside, and both stop in their tracks. “Well…”

Tadashi sighs, setting his bag down. “One bed? I’m sure that couch turns into a pull out. I’ll sleep on that, okay?” He walks over to said couch, and sees that it does not do as he thinks it would. Guess he won’t be getting any comfortable rest this weekend.

“I mean, it’s a king. Not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” Hiro says.

“You sure?” He looks at his brother, who has that same look on his face that he had downstairs. “You upset that we don’t have separate rooms so you can entertain some girls up here?”

“Wh-What?” Hiro turns to face him, his face beet red. “Why would you say something like that? That’s not the case.”

He laughs, and pats his brother’s head. “Come on. Let’s get unpacked, hmm? We’ve got an hour to goof off, if we want.”

“Right.” Hiro nods, and walks into the room. “I get the left, you get the right?”

“Sounds good to me.” Just like their bedroom at home.

Leaning the snowboard against the wall, Tadashi heads to the closet and hangs up their ski coats, the extra weight gone from his arms feeling wonderful. He unpacks his bag, setting up everything nice and meticulous, knowing that it won’t last for very long but it’s the thought that counts. Looking behind him, he sees Hiro doing the same. He grabs both of their empty bags, and stashes them in the closet, before heading over to the large door leading to a small balcony.

“Come here, Hiro.” He motions for his brother to join him, opening the door to step outside.

His brother walks over, and stands at the door. “It’s too cold, ‘Dashi.”

“We’re up in the mountains. It’s snowing.” He points to the sky, where white snowflakes have begun to fall, the sky a muted grey, thanks to the setting sun. “Did you expect it to be hot up here?” A smirk curls on his lips, tilting his head to the side. “Come out here, you big baby.” He reaches for his brother, and falters when he sees Hiro pull away from him. His chest begins to hurt, not sure what he’s done to upset his brother this early into the trip. “Hiro?”

“I’m fine, Tadashi.” Hiro says, looking away. “I’m going to head downstairs. See if those girls are still there. See you in Fred’s room in a half hour? 742?”

“Yeah.” He nods his head. “Hiro?” His brother takes one of the keys, and puts it into his back pocket. Hiro pauses at the door to look back at him. “Half hour.”

“Got it.” Hiro gives a wave of his hand, before leaving Tadashi alone in their suite.

What the heck just happened?

***

Tadashi taps his knuckles against the door of Fred’s suite, it instantly opening by Wasabi. “Tadashi! How’s your room look?”

“Not so bad. Only one bed, plus the couch.” He looks around their room, whistling low. “Nice set up you guys got here.”

“It’ll do.” Fred replies, sitting on the hearth of the fireplace. A fire is already burning, heating up the room quite nicely. Looks like they lucked out with two separate bedrooms, a living room in between the two, and a small kitchenette to the side. “Where’s Hiro?”

“Ah, he went downstairs. I think he saw some girls or something, and wanted to go introduce himself.” At least, that’s what he hopes Hiro is doing. There’s another knock on the door, Wasabi going to answer it, as he sits down on the overstuffed couch.

“That’s cool. Little man needs to talk to the ladies more. Always so busy with his projects.” Fred muses, looking at his phone. “Reminds me of someone else I know.”

“Hardee-har-har.” Tadashi ignores the quip. “We going downstairs to eat, or doing room service?”

“Room service.” GoGo sits down next to him on the couch. “Too busy downstairs. We were just down there.”

“It’s not _that_ busy, GoGo.” Honey says, taking a seat on the loveseat next to the couch. “It’ll probably be worse tomorrow night, if the weather report remains the same. More snow!”

“Goody.” Wasabi laments, stoking the fire with a poker. “Fred? You want to order the usual?”

“Absolutely.” Fred gets up from the hearth, and heads over to the phone.

Tadashi looks at the door, wondering where the heck his brother is. Maybe he’s hanging out with people his own age? But, why does that make him feel rather strange? Why does his chest still ache? Sighing, he pushes the thoughts away, and just enjoys his time with his friends, as they all start to gossip about the going-ons at SFIT.

Hiro never shows up, leaving Tadashi to wonder just what is going on. He doesn’t bother to send him a message, as he knows he’s eighteen now, and can do what he wants. But this trip was supposed to be about all of them hanging out together, not just the five of them, with Hiro on the outside. Tadashi pulls his phone out of his pocket, and sends his brother a text.

“ _Did you forget the time, knucklehead?_ ”

“ _!!! TADASHI, I AM SO SORRY!_ ”

The ache in his chest disappears, but only a little bit. “ _It’s cool. Did you at least eat?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Went to dinner with these girls. I’m not sure when I’ll be back to the room_.”

Sighing, Tadashi tries to not let this news bother him, but it does. “ _Have fun with the girls, buddy._ ” He doesn’t know what else to say, hitting send. He looks over at Wasabi. “Hey, Wasabi? Want to go night skiing with me?”

“You mean, I ski, you snowboard?” Wasabi nods his head. “Sure. Want to go now?”

“Yeah.” He pockets his phone, and stands up. “What do you say, guys? Want to come too?” He looks at both ladies, throwing them both his smouldering look.

GoGo grunts. “Ugh. Don’t make that face, Hamada. Yeah, we’ll go.”

“GoGo!” Honey shakes her head, an apologetic smile on her face. “Of course, Tadashi. Meet down in the lobby?”

“Yeah. Fred?”

“No can do, compadre. Got some business with mi familia that needs to be taken care of.” Fred smiles. “See you cats in the am?”

“Course, Freddie.” Honey replies. “So, downstairs in fifteen?”

“Perfect.” Tadashi says, heading to the door to head back to his room.

Heading back to his room, Tadashi puts on his snow pants and windbreaker, grabbing his SFIT beanie, placing it on his head to replace his hat. He picks up his snowboard, and heads out of the room, making sure his room key is in his pants pocket. Heading to the elevator, he pushes the button and waits for it to arrive.

When it opens up, he tries not to drop his snowboard, mouth opening in shock. Hiro is there, with a girl wrapped around him, the two engaging in an intense lip lock session. Tadashi’s eyes begin to burn, quickly turning his head away so that his brother won’t see him. Like he would see anything right now. He hears them leave the elevator, the girl giggling in a coy way, Hiro making some sort of comment. Tadashi gets in the elevator before it closes, wiping his eyes as his finger trembles, pushing the ‘L’ button, the elevator quickly taking him away from his brother.

“Tadashi!” Honey walks up to him, concern on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He mumbles under his breath. “Let’s go check out the slopes!” He smiles, putting away the feelings of sadness. Hiro is a grown man. He can do whatever he wants. If that means doing something reckless and stupid with some stranger, who the hell is he to judge?

“Let’s do this.” GoGo takes both Honey’s and Tadashi’s arms, and drags them out into the night, Wasabi trailing behind the three of them.

***

Doing a set of five runs clears Tadashi’s mind, making him feel alive. There’s nothing quite like snowboarding at night, the feel of the frigid air invigorating on his face. It’s nights like these that he loves coming up to this retreat in the mountains. No need to think about Baymax, or about any of the other number of projects he’s working on, nor his doctorate in robotics. All he thinks about is getting to the bottom in one piece, only to go back up the mountain for another run.

“We’ll see you in the morning?” Honey Lemon smiles, looking exhausted. He had been watching her runs, and for each successful turn she would do, the next would have her down on the ground. Falling in snow could be rather taxing, thanks to the packed snow making it difficult to get up and out of.

He nods his head, the elevator opening on the seventh floor. “Yep. Breakfast in the cafe? 8?”

“How can you think about food right now?” Wasabi groans, but nods his head. “Have a good night, Tadashi!”

“Later.” GoGo says, the elevator closing, taking him up to the floor above.

He shifts the snowboard to rest under his left arm, as he digs his key out of his pocket. As he approaches the door, the sickening feeling returns to his gut. Hiro. Great. What if he’s still in there with that random stranger? How the hell is he going to take a shower and relax if the room is already occupied?

There’s no sign on the door. Good. Or, maybe his brother is a moron, and didn’t think to put something out to warn him. They’ve never had to deal with this before. Closing his eyes, he pushes the keycard into the slot, and turns the handle with a lot of noise. He walks into the room, his head down, not at all interested in catching his brother doing something that keeps making his chest hurt.

“Is there a reason you’re making so much noise, ‘Dashi?” Hiro asks, sitting up on the bed, looking like he’d just woken up from a nap. “What if I was still asleep?”

Exhaling, he sets his snowboard against the wall. “Sorry about that.” He peels the windbreaker off of his body, and hangs it out to dry above the space heater. “I’m going to take a shower.” He starts to head into the large bathroom. He starts to close the door, when he slips up. “I hope you were safe, Hiro.” He closes the door, leaning against it, trying to keep the sudden wave of sadness at bay, as he thinks about what he’s just said to his brother.

Hiro doesn’t bother to say anything back. Maybe he didn’t even hear him. He turns the shower on, and strips out of his clothes, hanging up his snow pants, leaving his thermal underwear and boxers nearby. Stepping into the scalding hot shower, he allows the water to relax his muscles, the water calming his nerves down. He picks up the bottle of shampoo, and starts to wash his hair, humming softly under his breath a wordless tune.

The air is thick with the steam from his shower when he gets out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He opens the door to let some of the steam out, and almost falls backwards when he sees Hiro standing there, a weird look on his face.

“Hiro?” He blinks, pushing some of his damp hair off of his forehead. “Something the matter?”

“I need to talk to you. About something important.” Hiro says, words strung together as he speaks quickly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He chuckles nervously, keeping his hand tight on his towel. “It’s okay. Let me get dressed, and then we’ll talk? Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

Tadashi slips a clean pair of underwear on, and his pair of green plaid pajamas, discarding his towel to the floor. Hiro is seated on the couch, fidgeting with his hands, clearly in distress. He walks over to their fireplace, stoking the fire before adding another log. He takes a seat on the hearth, his naked back to the heat, looking at his brother.

“What’s going on, Hiro?”

A hand goes through choppy hair. “I don’t really know how to say this. I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Tadashi is immediately on high alert, getting up from where he’s sitting, and takes a seat next to Hiro. “Are you not feeling okay? Do you want me to take you home?” His hand goes to his forehead, checking his temperature.

Hiro pushes his hand away, groaning. “No, ‘Dashi. I’m not sick. Look, this is something different.” He looks up into Tadashi’s eyes, auburn irises carrying a hint of confusion and something else. But what?

“Tell me what’s going on, Hiro.” He asks, keeping his voice level.

“So, I was downstairs earlier tonight, and this girl - Tina - kept hitting on me. So, I decided to try and go for it. You know, like any normal, healthy male my age should do.” The quickness returns to Hiro’s speech, letting Tadashi know that he’s not exactly comfortable with this talk. He keeps his mouth shut though, allowing his brother to do all the talking. “And then, I…”

“You?”

“I sort of brought her up here.”

That pain returns to Tadashi’s chest. Even though he knew about this, hearing it from Hiro’s mouth just makes him feel awful. “O-Oh? And how’d that go?” His voice sounds detached, his heart just not in this. But, if this is what Hiro needs to talk about, then he’ll listen with an open mind. If only his heart would allow him to.

“Awful.”

The pain lessens upon that admission, but something else replaces it. “What? Why? What happened?” He places a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “Did she reject you?”

“No, no.” Hiro shakes his head. “No, she was DTF. Completely DTF. I just…”

As much as he hates that expression, Tadashi is rather grateful to not have to hear his brother use the words ‘sex’. There’s something about using _that_ word that just doesn’t seem to feel right. Not when Hiro is talking about some stranger. Some random girl he met in the ski lodge lobby. He lets go of his brother’s shoulder, and places it back on his own lap.

“What happened?” Tadashi asks, voice quiet. “She didn’t pressure you to do something you didn’t want to do, did she?”

“No, not at all.” Hiro leans back against the cushions of the couch. “I just….I didn’t want to. Like, the minute she told me she had a condom in her purse, I was sort of put off by it.”

A soft sigh of relief escapes past Tadashi’s lips. “Why? Are you against using condoms, knucklehead?” He tries to lighten the mood by using a term of endearment, hoping that it doesn’t backfire on him.

“Hah. No, of course not.” Hiro punches his upper arm lightly, a small smile on his face. “No, that’s not it. Like, I suddenly felt cheap? I mean, who said I had brought her up to this room to just bone down?”

“No offense, but you did bring her up to a hotel room. What else is she going to think?” Tadashi teases him, whatever barrier that had been set in place between the two of them slowly dissolving, as Hiro leans towards him. “I mean, really.”

“What? Am I just too innocent or something?” Hiro asks, resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. “I feel so dumb.”

“What happened?” His arm goes around him, fingers returning to the choppy fringes of Hiro’s hair. It’s familiar, and both seem to relax into the comforting touch. “Did she get mad at you or something?”

Hiro’s shoulders drop a little. “No, she didn’t. Honestly, when we got to the room, I froze. I got scared.” His voice becomes a whisper. “I didn’t want her, ‘Dashi.”

“Why not? She looked attractive to me.”

“Wait, what?” Hiro pulls away from him, looking up into his eyes. “You saw her?”

He grins sheepishly, pushing his hair back. “Um, yeah? We went night skiing, and as I was waiting for the elevator, the two of you got out first.”

“Oh, _god_.” His brother leans back against the back of the couch, continuing to groan. “Seriously?? I don’t even remember seeing you.”

“That’s because you were too busy shoving your tongue into that girl’s mouth.” Tadashi teases him, the memory of his brother kissing that girl hurting a little less.

Another hit to his shoulder. “You tool.” Hiro groans, before burying his face against Tadashi’s chest. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s okay, Hiro. You’re just acting on instinct.” He moves his hand to cradle the back of Hiro’s neck, holding it loosely.

His brother pulls back, staring up at him with that same confused look. “But that’s just it. When I kissed her, I didn’t feel anything? It was more me going through the motions with her. Hoping that I’d feel something. And her telling me she had a condom just sealed the deal that I was no longer interested.”

“What do you mean, you didn’t feel anything?” Tadashi stares into his brother’s eyes. “No sparks?”

“It felt like….Well, don’t take any offense to this, ‘Dashi, but it’s what I imagine what it would feel like kissing you.” Hiro replies quickly, his words running so close together, that Tadashi had to take a moment to replay the words in his own head, just to make sure he heard him correctly.

Blinking, he stares at him, a tiny smirk manifesting on his lips. “What? So, it was like kissing a sibling?”

“I mean, I guess?” Hiro says absent-mindedly. “How would I know, though? I’m just guessing that’s what it felt like. Maybe it’s because she’s a girl, and I think I may not like girls like that.”

Tadashi becomes temporarily deaf, blood rushing through his ears, as the words his brother says sink into his mind. Hiro’s gay? Bisexual? Curious? What the hell is he supposed to say to that? And not knowing what it feels like to kiss a sibling? Get a grip on yourself, Hamada. Don’t go there. It’s too risque. But, if it helps him understand better, that might make it worth it?

Hiro, however, seems to be the one making decisions for him. “Can I ask you something, Tadashi?”

“Of course.” It comes out naturally, even if his throat feels extremely parched at this particular moment. “What do you want to ask me, Hiro?”

Getting up off the couch, Hiro situates himself to be seated on his lap, facing him. “W-Will you kiss me? I mean, for science.”

“S-Science?” His heart hammers hard in his chest. Does he really want to do this? _Can_ he do this? “Hiro, I don’t-”

Ever the demanding one, Hiro’s lips touch his, silencing whatever speech he was about to give to him. His words die in his throat, as he just shuts down and _feels_. The soft touch of Hiro’s bottom lip caressing his own bottom lip, how his breath becomes ragged, their lips steadily applying more pressure to one another.

This isn’t like any kiss he’s ever shared with anyone. Male or female. Tadashi has had his fair share of kisses with both sexes, but never has he felt such power through such a simple action. Each soft smack of their lips coming together makes it more and more difficult to not take it further. He parts his lips, rubbing his tongue against Hiro’s bottom lip, letting the tip press against the closed seam of his brother’s lips. He hears him let out a breathy moan, allowing his tongue to push through the small opening of Hiro’s parted lips.

The moment their tongues touch, it’s over. Tadashi can no longer fight the desire that’s been building up inside of him to taste his brother in this manner. Each stroke of his tongue against Hiro’s is another nail in his coffin. His hands go to his waist, gripping tightly as their kiss deepens more, both struggling to breathe properly, but neither willing to break away from the other.

Tadashi pulls away first, his forehead pressing against Hiro’s, as they both breathe erratically. “I-Is that how your kiss felt earlier, Hiro?” His whispered words make his brother visibly shiver.

“N-No.” Hiro shakes his head. “Not at all.” He licks his lips, Tadashi’s tongue darting out, the tip of his tongue coming into contact with Hiro’s. A low groan comes from his brother’s mouth, sending warmth flooding through his body.

“Did it feel better? Or worse…?” He doesn’t want to know if it’s the latter, but feels he owes it to Hiro to offer up both choices. Sealing his brain away, preparing himself for the answer he doesn’t want to hear, he keeps his forehead pressed against his.

Lips touch his with the barest hint of a kiss. “Better, Tadashi. So much better…”

“H-Hiro…” He moans low.

“I want….” Hiro’s voice becomes hesitant, almost shy.

Releasing the grip his left hand has on Hiro’s waist, he lifts it up to cup his brother’s warm cheek. "I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud." He looks into his auburn eyes, heart palpitating fast, too fast. Everything’s moving too fast, but he can’t seem to care. Let inertia do its job. 

“I want you to kiss me again. I also want-”

He doesn’t let Hiro finish his sentence, lips already coming into contact with his a second time. This kiss becomes more demanding, more volatile, lips parting almost immediately to allow their tongues to touch one another. Tadashi can’t kiss him fast enough, must move _faster_ , the feel of Hiro’s tongue touching his first makes him release another low moan. He slides his palm down Hiro’s face, caressing his jaw as he pushes his fingers through the messy tangles, fingers tightening around the dark strands. He gives an experimental tug, and the moan that sounds from Hiro’s throat has him pulling on it again, moving purely on impulse. Each soft mewl that leaves Hiro’s mouth makes his hand move on its own.

Their mouths open together, the need for air making its way back, but neither will pull their tongues away from the other. Hiro’s a panting mess, fingers curled on Tadashi’s shoulders, Tadashi’s hand gripping his hip in such a way that encourages Hiro to relax back onto his thighs. Strings of spittle stick to their lips, as Hiro sits on his legs, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. This look - this is a new look. A look he did not see on his brother’s face when he was on the elevator with that girl. That random person that is now making him question his morality.

Licking his lips, the spittle disconnects. “What else do you want, Hiro?” He asks, his voice low. He hears Hiro gasp, another soft mewl leaves his lips at the tone. Tadashi could get drunk on this sort of response. No one has ever made him feel like this, ever. “Tell me, or it won’t happen…” He speaks low into his ear, those thin fingers digging gently onto the top of his shoulders.

“B-Bed…” Hiro requests in a breathless voice. “Want you...touch me….touch _you_ …”

He quickly picks him up in his arms, carrying him over to the bed. “Are you sure about this?” He asks, setting him down on the bed, lips starting to kiss parts of his face he had yet to explore.

“More sure than I’ve been about anything in my life.” His younger brother nods his head. “It feels….nice. It feels really nice kissing you. It feels amazing when you touch me.”

While he keeps his brother speaking, he’s taken off Hiro’s shirt and removed his pajama pants and underwear. Tadashi lowers his head, brushing his lips across a dark nipple, teeth grazing against the baby fine hairs surrounding the areola. “I like touching you,” he admits, licking the tip of his tongue across the hardness.

“T-Touch me more, Tadashi. Touch me everywhere.”

Sitting up, he moves to kneel between Hiro’s legs, letting both of his hands slide down his sides. Hiro arches his back, looking absolutely breathtaking, his head leaning backwards as a loud moan sounds. “You’ll have to be more specific, baby brother.” His lip curls up, drunk on this power he feels. He rubs his palms down his sides more, before sliding them back down to Hiro’s hips. “Here?” He grabs them roughly, watching the skin beneath his fingers flare white for a brief moment, before returning to the natural honey color of Hiro’s skin.

“No!” Hiro shakes his head, his knees spreading apart. His eyes are shut closed, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his elongated neck, another kitten mewl passing between his lips. “Y-You know where…”

Eyes travel downwards, seeing the hardness between Hiro’s legs at full attention. _Not so much a baby anymore, are you?_ He licks his lips again, curious to see what Hiro will taste like. He’s tasted himself before - what hormonal teen hasn’t? - and wonders if they will taste similar, due to their body chemistry. He moves to lay on the bed, chest pressing into the covers, eyes now level with the thickened mass. “What did I say earlier, Hiro?” He speaks the words close to the tip of his cock, the loud moan that leaves his brother’s mouth makes him bite his lip hard, his own hardness rubbing against the mattress in the most delectable manner.

“Suck my _cock_ , Tadashi!” Hiro cries out, fingers grabbing onto Tadashi’s head, pulling his mouth closer to his body.

Closing his eyes, he growls low, mouth covering the tip with one swift movement. The tinny taste on his tongue tells him that they do _not_ taste the same. Not at all. Hiro’s flavor is sweet, which makes his mouth water, the more it travels down his thick length. He feels Hiro’s legs move, his heels now digging into the planes of his back. He moans low, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s thighs before he slides his mouth all the way down, pushing his nose against the dark curls at the base of his cock.

“OH MY GOD!” Hiro screams out, hips lifting up to push himself against the flat part of Tadashi’s tongue. “OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOOOOD!”

The loud wails of his brother only spurn Tadashi to suck harder on him, relishing each cry that fills his ears. He bobs his head fast, teeth barely dragging against Hiro’s sensitive skin, groaning as he feels Hiro’s fingers tug roughly on his scalp, mimicking what he had done only a little bit ago. He lets go of his thighs, and quickly pushes his arms beneath Hiro’s backside, lifting his hips up to suck on his cock at a better angle.

“D-Dashi….I….I...oh god….ohgodohgodohgod…...T-TADASHI!!” His brother screams his name, his own throbbing arousal quickly finding its release into the duvet, as Hiro’s release begins to slide down his throat. He swallows everything, moaning low in his throat as the wetness keeps bursting from the tip, each drop sweeter than the last. When he feels him start to become flaccid, that’s when he pulls his mouth off of him, lowering Hiro’s body back down to a resting position on the bed.

Using slow strokes, he licks up any of his release, nose rubbing against Hiro’s hip. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” Hiro’s breathless laugh has Tadashi’s lips raising in a jovial smile. “Are you okay?”

His hand touches Tadashi’s chin, cupping his face tenderly. “I’m great, Hiro.” He smiles, turning his head to place a soft kiss in the palm of his hand. “We’ve got an early morning.” Reaching down, he picks up the towel off the floor, discreetly wiping himself off before sliding into the bed next to Hiro.

“Mm...right. What time are we meeting the nerds?” Hiro rests his head against his chest, yawning softly.

“8.” He grabs the covers, pulling them up over their bodies. The wet spot, thankfully, is towards the foot of the bed, neither one affected by it.

“So early!” His brother groans. “You know, this is supposed to be vacation, right? What is wrong with you people?”

“We like being outdoors.” He kisses Hiro’s forehead. “Rest now, young one. Otherwise, you’ll be schooled on the slopes tomorrow.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Did you just-?” Tadashi can’t keep the grin off of his face, listening to his own taunt being used against him.

Hiro snuggles closer to him. “Good night, ‘Dashi.”

“Night, nerd.”

***

The next morning, both Hamadas are up and out of bed by seven. “Hey, Tadashi?” Hiro asks, walking towards the bathroom.

“What is it?” He yawns, scratching the back of his neck after stretching. The run the night before had been a good warm up, but damn is he sore right now.

“So, that thing that happened last night, um…”

Smirking, he turns and looks at his brother, whose leaning against the doorjamb, looking down at the floor. “Yes? What about it?”

“Was that just last night? Or like, if I asked you something right now, would you do it?”

He swings his legs off the bed, looking at Hiro, who is still looking at the floor. “Why don’t you ask me and find out?” He knows the answer is yes. He would do _anything_ Hiro asks him, even if he wants him to go outside with no clothes on. Might be a bit cold, but if that will get Hiro to realize he’s serious about the statement, then it would be worth it.

“I want to take a shower with you.”

Getting up off the bed, he walks over to where his brother is still rooted to, and kisses the top of his head. “Come on, knucklehead. The hot water will only last for so long.” He walks past him, and goes over to the shower, turning the water on, setting the water to hot, but not scalding hot.

Still naked from the night before, Tadashi gets into the shower, leaving enough space for Hiro to join him. Not that that would ever be an issue. Even after puberty, Hiro had not grown too much. He still only comes up to his shoulder, which suits him just fine. It’s how it should be, but there’s always a chance he could still grow more. He had a growth spurt when he was 20, so it wouldn’t be unheard of.

“H-How are we going to do this?” Hiro asks, getting into the shower.

A soapy cloth in his hand, Tadashi guides his brother to turn his back towards him, after letting the water run over his body. “How are we going to handle what?” He teases him, rubbing the cloth against his bony shoulders. “Why are you so tense?”

“I have _no_ idea.” The sarcastic tone makes him laugh, as he starts to wash his back. “What’s so funny?”

“You are.” Tadashi states, lathering the cloth a second time. The hint of mirth in his voice does not disappear, as he starts to wash lower. “What’s the matter? You nervous, buddy?”

“I mean, wouldn’t you be?” Hiro starts to lean his head forward, coming to rest against the shower wall.

“But why?” He speaks low into Hiro’s ear, letting the cloth slip down his backside, rubbing gentle circles on each cheek. “It’s not like we didn’t do things last night. This should be a cakewalk.”

Hiro moans, pushing his hips back a little, Tadashi keeping things safe. He knows if he does exactly what he wants to do, they will not make their 8am appointment, nor will they make any other appointment for the day. He’ll keep Hiro trapped in this room, and devour him over and over, forcing him to lose his voice from screaming so much.

“‘Dashi, quit teasing me.” Hiro moans a little higher.

“Am I teasing you?” He knows he is. It’s fun. That thirst for the power he felt last night is back, pushing him to act in a way that he would not normally act. Vacation. That has to be it. He takes the wash cloth, and slides it down the cleft of Hiro’s buttocks. “Spread your feet apart, Hiro.” That husky tone manifests in his timbre, his body feeling electric.

He does as told, his feet spreading apart, opening his body up to him. Tadashi drags the wet cloth against the spot hidden between his cheeks, the soft keening moan that Hiro makes spurs him to push the cloth against it more.

“D-Don’t….” Hiro breathes deeply, pushing his hips back, Tadashi’s fingers rubbing against that spot more.

“Do you want me to stop, Hiro?” He kisses the nape of his neck, keeping his own torso away from Hiro, afraid that he’ll freak him out.

“Don’t stop, ‘Dashi.”

His wet chest touches Hiro’s back, dropping the cloth to the floor, his fingers now touching that forbidden spot. “Is this better?” His lips caress Hiro’s ear, as he glides the tip of his index finger against the soft, velvety flesh that surrounds his entrance.

“Oh _yes_.” Hiro nods his head.

After a few more gentle touches, he kisses the side of Hiro’s face before stepping away from him. “Gotta finish up in here. We don’t want to be late, do we?”

“Gaaaaaah, are you serious?!” Hiro turns around, stares at him, hair falling down his face. “UNBELIEVABLE!”

Laughing, Tadashi leans down, kissing his brother softly. “All you need to do is ask, Hiro.”

“Yeah, but we have to ‘go’, so I can’t do that now, can I?” Hiro huffs, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the floor, and begins to wash his hair, pouting. “Cannot believe you would cockblock me like that.”

He laughs harder, before standing under the spray of water. “Have you even looked at how I’m faring right now?”

“What?” Hiro turns to look at him, his eyes traveling downwards. “O-Oh. I see.”

“Right.” Tadashi smirks, rinsing himself off. “So, whose cockblocking who, hmm?”

“I mean, we can take care of each other?” A sheepish smile appears on his brother’s face. “I mean, if you’re up for it?” Thin fingers wrap around his cock, touching him experimentally. “S-So hard…”

“H-Hiro, don’t.” Tadashi feels his resolve start to waver, as his brother’s fingers close around his arousal, stroking him slow.

“You sure, ‘Dashi?” Hearing Hiro’s voice change, desire coating each word makes Tadashi lose his mind.

He allows him to give a few more tugs on his girth, before he reaches down and pries the fingers off of him. Hiro whines in protest, but that doesn’t stop him from taking them off of him completely. He tousles his brother’s soaping wet hair. “Later, knucklehead. Come on.” Did he really just say no to a handjob? Yes, he must be insane.

“Fiiiiiiine.”

Tadashi wants nothing more than to just say ‘screw it’, but time is ticking. If they had gotten up a littler earlier, maybe it would have been a possibility. But, now? Now isn’t the time. As much as it pains him to admit it.

They finish up in the shower, Tadashi grabbing a fresh towel for Hiro, before taking one for himself. Both go through their morning routine, keeping the conversation light between the two of them. Getting dressed in their snow clothes, Tadashi fixes his black turtleneck, before pulling his sweater over his head. Hiro does the same, wearing a matching turtleneck, but opts for just the windbreaker.

“So, like, you guys won’t make fun of me if I stick to the bunny slopes, will you?” Hiro asks, the two of them standing in front of the elevator.

He shakes his head. “Of course not, Hiro. If you feel like heading back, just find me to let me know. Please don’t disappear on me?”

“That won’t happen again. Don’t worry.” His brother looks up at him. “Sorry if I worried you last night.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” He steps closer to him, lowering his head towards Hiro, lips parting in anticipation of touching Hiro’s lips.

The elevator dings, the doors sliding open. “Guess that means we need to go.” Hiro speaks softly, licking his bottom lip.

“There’ll be another one.” The door closes, leaving them alone.

Tadashi closes the gap, pressing his lips against Hiro’s with a gentle kiss, groaning low as he feels his lips mold against his perfectly. Hiro hits the button for the elevator to return, both of their tongues now teasing each other with soft strokes. When it dings, the kiss ends, Tadashi stepping into the elevator, pulling his brother to stand next to him, their hands coming together naturally.

The elevator stops on the seventh floor, both Tadashi and Hiro grinning when they see who has called the elevator. “Hamada brothers! Good morning!” Fred steps into the elevator, followed by Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi.

“Morning, guys.” Tadashi smiles goodnaturedly. “Everyone sleep okay?”

“Sure did!” Wasabi nods. “Glad we’ve got separate rooms.”

“Ouch, Wasabi.” Fred puts a hand over his heart. “I’ll remember that on our next overnight.”

“No no!” Wasabi frantically shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, Fred. You know I’m just kidding.”

GoGo’s gum snaps loud. “Slept alright. A little too warm for my tastes, but it’s cool.”

“How was your night, Hiro?” Honey Lemon asks. “Did you have fun meeting new girls?”

Hiro’s face turns bright red. “You told them?” He looks up at Tadashi, a scowl on his face.

“Sorry, bro, but thems the breaks for ditching me.” The elevator arrives at the lobby. “Come on, last one to the table has to pay.” He makes a break for it, heading for the cafe at a fast pace.

“But, everything is already paid for?” Fred comments, as the rest of the nerd squad leaves the elevator.

Following breakfast, the group heads to the slopes, more people out and about than there were the night before. Tadashi holds onto his board, and looks at Hiro. “You gonna stick to the bunny slopes?”

“For the first few runs, yeah.” Hiro nods his head. “You going advanced?”

“Of course.” He adjusts the beanie on his head. “See you soon?”

Hiro motions for him to bend down, which he does without question. “Maybe later we can…?”

“All you have to do is ask.” Tadashi replies, standing up straight. He winks, enjoying the blush that’s on Hiro’s face, before they part ways, heading towards their respective slopes.

He gets four runs in before his phone begins to vibrate. “ _Meet me in our room. Tell the nerd squad you’re tired._ ”

“ _I’m tired? Does this mean I’m going to be taking a nap? ;)”_

“ _If by nap you mean your dick in my ass, then yeah. You’ll be taking a nap. Maybe for the rest of the day._ ”

He gasps out loud, shocked by how lewd his brother is acting. “ _A nap it is. Gonna do one more run, then I’ll be down. Give me 30 minutes._ ”

“ _See you soon._ ”

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he heads up for his final run. He sees Honey and Wasabi up at the top of the hill. “Hey guys, I’m a little tired, so I think I’m going to take a break after this.”

“Okay, Tadashi! Want me to come with you?” Honey asks, pushing her goggles up onto her forehead. “I don’t mind!”

Shaking his head, he straps himself onto his snowboard. “Nah, you guys enjoy the mountain. I probably won’t be gone too long.”

“Want us to look after Hiro?” Wasabi shakes off his skis.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s on the bunny slopes. Can’t do much harm there.” Tadashi heads towards the start of the slope. He gives his friends a wave, and then heads down the mountain, enjoying the rush of cold air against his face and body, a nice change from the burning heat that’s racing through his body with the thoughts of what he’ll be doing when he gets back to his room.

The walk back to the lodge turns into a pseudo run, as Tadashi begins to think about the text his brother had sent him. He can feel his palms sweating, gloves becoming damp as he heads through the lobby. He wants to be on the damn elevator already, away from all of this. He rips the gloves off of his hands, temporary relief, his skin still burning with thoughts of what awaits him in the room. It feels like the elevator is moving at the pace of a snail, each floor passing by slower and slower, the higher it climbs. When it finally arrives on the eighth floor, he darts out and charges towards his room.

He flings the door open, after trying to shove the keycard in a dozen times, the thirteenth time finally allowing him entrance to the room. He looks around the room, and sees Hiro laying on the bed, completely naked. Throwing his gloves across the room, he rips the ‘Privacy Please’ sign off the handle, placing it on the outside door handle. He shuts it, latching the top lock, in case Fred decided to be cheeky and get a key to their room.

“Took you long enough.” Hiro teases him, patting the bed. “I want you to get undressed. Right now. All of your clothes need to go, ‘Dashi.”

Leaning his snowboard against the wall, he does as instructed, peeling each off layer with haste. He wants to be as naked as Hiro wants him to be, if not more so. Once completely naked, he stays standing in his spot, waiting for him to tell him what to do next.

Hiro taps his cheek. “Now, what to do…”

“Hiro…” Tadashi whines softly. He hears his brother chuckle, the role reversal not wasted on him.

“You were such a cocktease this morning. Maybe I should make you suffer some more.” Hiro admonishes him, a playful scowl on his face. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Let me make it up to you?” He sounds desperate. He knows he does, but he can’t stop it from happening. He _needs_ to be close to Hiro, and this torture of not being allowed to move is almost too much for him. “Tell me what you want, Hiro…”

“I told you what I want.” Hiro holds up a small bottle of lube. “Your dick in my ass.”

That’s it. He charges for the bed, jumping onto it, straddling Hiro’s hips. He looks down into his eyes, grabbing the bottle from his fingers. “Did you already use this on yourself?”

“If I tell you yes, will you be upset at me?” The shyness returns, as the bottle is pushed into Tadashi’s hand.

“Only a little.” Tadashi smirks, brushing his lips against Hiro’s ear. “I wanted to watch you, or do it myself.”

A hand touches his shoulder, a low moan passing from his lips. “W-What are we doing? Are we really going to have sex right now?”

“It all depends on what you want.” Tadashi uncaps the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto the palm of his hand before dribbling some onto his hardness.

“I want you. I realize that now, after that mistake last night.” The shyness is replaced by confidence. “Things won’t change, will they?”

He looks into his brother’s eyes. “Things changed the minute we kissed each other, Hiro.” He won’t lie. Not about this.

“Did they?”

“Does it feel like it did?” Tadashi asks, holding perfectly still. The warming lubricant stays in the palm of his hand, itching to place it on a different part of his body. Hiro shakes his head, but there’s a slight hesitation there. “Then, why are you worried about it?”

Hiro’s cheeks turn a bright pink. “I don’t know! I guess I’m worried about crossing this line.”

“What? Penetration sex?” He starts to coat his arousal with the lubricant. “You know, I did suck you off last night, remember? That’s not very different.”

“But that’s just oral.”

“And, in some ways, can be more intimate than actual penetration sex.” Tadashi takes his wet fingers, and lets them touch Hiro’s backside. He’s pleased to discover that Hiro had not be lying, saying that he had made himself ready for him. “Next time, I get to watch.” He looks into his auburn eyes, smiling softly. “Deal?”

Next time. Of course he’s going to want a next time, but will Hiro agree? “Deal.” Hiro replies. “W-What do I do now?”

He gets settled between Hiro’s legs. “Just lay back, and relax. Remember it’s me, okay? Not someone else.” He bites his lip, almost afraid to ask the next question. “Is this your first time?”

“Um….”

“Do I even want to know?” Tadashi shakes his head. “I don’t think I do.”

“I’ve used a toy before.”

His stomach twists pleasantly at the thought. “Really?”

“Yes.” Hiro won’t meet his eyes. “Don’t judge me.”

“Never in a million years.”

Placing the tip of his cock against Hiro’s entrance, he looks into his eyes. “Last chance, nerd. We do this, we can’t go back.”

“Do you want to go back, though?” Hands touch his face, pulling him closer to Hiro’s face. “I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I,” he whispers.

Their lips touch with a soft kiss, as he slowly pushes the tip inside of Hiro, moving slow to allow his body to adjust to the intrusion of his cock. Playing with a toy is one thing, but it’s another to have someone’s cock inside of your body. He would know. He’s been on both sides of a homosexual relationship. For now, he will be Hiro’s lover, but he would not object if Hiro were to decide he wanted to try doing this to him. Just thinking about it makes him groan low.

“‘Dashi…” Hiro whines low. “M-Move, please…. _Please_ ….”

With the soft command, Tadashi rolls his hips slow, allowing his cock to push deeper into Hiro’s body, a low cry falling past his brother’s lips. He silences Hiro’s cries with his lips, kissing away the pain as he thrusts his hips slow, knowing that Hiro’s body is still adjusting to his endowment. After a few tense moments, he feels the tightness around his cock begin to lessen, Hiro accepting the intrusion. He lifts himself up, and locks onto Hiro’s eyes, staring into them with silent reverence.

Hiro’s mouth parts with a soft moan, eyes half-lidded, but refusing to break the contact that the two share. Tadashi groans low in his throat, enraptured by how beautiful Hiro looks in this moment. He pushes his hips forward, creating an easy rhythm, both of them groaning at the shift. A leg wraps around his waist, as he thrusts deep into him, drawing a loud cry from Hiro’s mouth, his own guttural moan coming out in a breathless gasp.

“Hiro,” he moans low, thrusting his hips faster. He reaches between their bodies, and begins to stroke Hiro with his hand. “Hiro, let me hear you…”

A loud cry echoes in the room, as Hiro lets himself go, the noises coming from his mouth music to Tadashi’s ears. He pounds deeper into him, Hiro’s body pulling him in more, his inner walls closing around his cock. How in the world will he ever be able to do this with anyone else again, when their bodies seem to fit together perfectly? Tadashi pushes those thoughts away, instead concentrating on making Hiro’s moans go higher in pitch.

Each loud cry drives Tadashi to thrust his hips harder, pump his hand faster. Hiro’s babbling nonsense, but hips keep pushing down, forcing Tadashi to thrust deeper into him. His lower belly begins to grow warm, signaling to his brain that he’s close to his release. Holding nothing back, he slams deep into Hiro, rocking their bed hard, as he brings the both of them closer to their orgasms.

“TADASHI!” Hiro screams his name, the sound bouncing off the walls of their room, as the warmth of his release begins to cover Tadashi’s hand.

“That’s it, buddy…” He moans low, slamming hard into him, the vice like grip around his cock his complete undoing. “H-Hiro, I’m…” He closes his eyes, unable to keep them focused on Hiro, as his body is wracked by the intensity of his orgasm.

Labored breaths leave both of their bodies, neither one speaking as Tadashi slowly slips out of him. He reaches for the towel, wiping up Hiro before he takes care of himself. He sets the towel beneath Hiro’s hips, laying down next to him, their lips finding each other blindly. After a few short kisses, they fall into a light sleep, holding each other close.

***

The sound of ringing brings Tadashi out of his peaceful slumber. “H-Hello?” He grunts into the phone, not bothering to open his eyes.

Hiro starts to whine, pushing him away as he turns onto his side to keep sleeping. Tadashi can only chuckle, as he listens to whoever is speaking on the other line. “Hello?” He tries again.

“Tadashi? Can you hear me now?” He hears Honey Lemon on the other end of the phone. “Hey, we're heading back. They’re closing the slopes. A huge storm is rolling in. Is Hiro with you?”

He lifts his head, and looks at his brother’s naked back. “Yeah, he’s in the room with me. We’re just taking a nap.” It’s not really a lie, per se. His fingers start to touch along Hiro’s spine, featherlight touches that have his brother arching towards his touch. “You guys get back here safe. Dinner later tonight?”

“Sounds good! Tell Hiro I said hello!”

“Will do, Honey. See you later.” He hangs up, and puts his phone on the nightstand, before scooting closer to his sleeping brother’s back. “Hiro, wake up.”

“Nnngh. No. Leave me alone.” Hiro yawns. “Still sleeping, Tadashi…”

“Yes, well. A storm is coming, and I guess they’re closing the lifts now. Looks like we may be stuck indoors all night.”

That gets his brother’s attention. He flips over, and looks into his eyes. “All night, did you say?”

“I did.” He smirks, pulling Hiro close to him. “Do you have something in mind?”

“I want you to take me again. And then again after that.”

“We may have to have dinner with our friends first, in between sessions, Hiro.”

“Fine. But then, afterwards, we’re back in here. That’s what I want.”

Grinning wickedly, Tadashi brushes his nose against Hiro’s before rubbing his nose against his.

“You got it.”

***

The next morning, the nerd squad loads up the van early. Much earlier than any of them wanted, thanks to the weather affecting their plans. Tadashi opts to sit bitch on the way back, so that Hiro could rest his head in his lap, if he wanted to. Wasabi starts the car, Hiro immediately gravitating to Tadashi’s thigh, head resting comfortably.

“So, back to San Fransokyo?” Fred says in a wistful tone. “Wish we didn’t have to cut the trip so short. Maybe we can come back up here in a few weeks.”

“That sounds doable.” GoGo snaps her gum. “Hamadas? You in?”

Hiro and Tadashi look at one another, sharing a smile that no one in the car would understand, but they understand each other perfectly. Tadashi nods his head. “Yeah, I think so. Maybe there will be no storm next time.”

“And if there is, I know a few games we could play.” Hiro replies, his face blank.

He flicks his brother’s ear, which earns him a groan, but it’s ever so satisfying. “Games are fun!” Honey Lemon says, leaning over the backseat, as Fred had taken Tadashi’s spot as the front seat passenger. “Don’t you think so, GoGo?”

“Yep.”

The rest of the car ride home is uneventful, except for when Wasabi and Fred get into an argument at who the cooler Power Ranger is. The entire trip, Tadashi runs his fingers through Hiro’s hair, watching him sleep peacefully on his lap. They pull up to the Lucky Cat Cafe first, as there are two of them. Tadashi unpacks the bags, Hiro keeping his face pressed against his side, still sleepy.

“See you guys tomorrow?” He gives a wave, before he helps his brother up the steps, and enters the house from the side entrance. “Come on, buddy. Gonna need your help for just a few minutes.”

“Kay…” Hiro mumbles, staying close to his side.

They make it upstairs, Aunt Cass out running errands on her only day off. Tadashi guides Hiro to lay down in his bed, and then makes his way over to his own, flopping down onto it. His eyes start to close, when his brother asks him a question, pulling him out of his slumber.

“Hey, ‘Dashi?”

“Yeah, Hiro?”

“Does sex always hurt the day after?”

He almost chokes on his spit, as he sits up and looks over at his brother, who’s got a smirk on his face. “Damn it, Hiro. That wasn’t very nice.”

“Gotcha.”

He sticks his tongue out, before flopping back down on his bed, stretching out.

“One more quick question. Then, I promise to leave you alone.”

Tadashi rolls onto his side, and looks over at his brother. “What is it?”

“I want you to come lay down with me.”

Moving automatically, he gets up out of bed, and goes over to Hiro’s, laying down next to him. He pulls him into his arms, enjoying the warmth against his body. “That all?”

“I want you to kiss me.” Hiro requests. “Please?”

“I told you, anything you want, Hiro. All you have to do is say it.”

Lips touch with a soft caress, no tongues for both are exhausted after their marathon session the day before. It ends after a few soft kisses, Hiro placing his head against Tadashi’s shoulder.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

“I love you too, knucklehead.” He kisses the top of his head, a loud yawn passing from his lips. “Mind if I take a nap now?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

As he drifts to sleep, he hears Hiro whisper, “I want you to love me as much as I love you.” To which he quickly replies, “You’re the only one I love, Hiro.” Another soft kiss is shared, before Tadashi falls asleep, holding his brother in his arms, enjoying a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. An update. ;) 
> 
> Prompt - “I’ll run you a bath.”

* * *

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Skies are clear, the temperature is a balmy 20 degrees Celsius. For you Americans, that puts the temperature at just below 70 Fahrenheit.” Laughter rings out in the cabin. “Please throw away any rubbish, and put your trays back into their upright positions. We have enjoyed hosting you today here at British Airways. We hope you enjoy your stay in England, and for the locals, welcome home.”

Tadashi looks over across the aisle, and sees Hiro engrossed in a conversation with Fred, who seems to be pointing at a piece of paper that Hiro is showing him. Looking behind him, he sees GoGo and Honey talking to Wasabi, who has both of his hands on the armrests. Even from where he’s sitting, he can see the man’s knuckles are white, making him shake his head and laugh. Wasabi should know that he’s safer in this plane than he is on the ground in a car, but Tadashi won’t remind him. Not now. He closes the notebook he’s been doing work in, and puts his tray back up, just as the steward had asked just moment ago. He puts it into his briefcase, and leans back in the chair, thankful that they’re almost there. Eleven hours is a long time to be in an airplane, and he’s looking forward to walking on terra firma.

The nerd squad is headed to Oxford, where they’re representing SFIT in a Robotics tournament. Granted, it’s just the Hamadas that are going to be doing the presenting, the rest along for the ride. Tadashi has been a little bit nervous about the presentation, but with Hiro here, he knows that things will go smoothly for them. Hiro always knows what to do, and having him travel with them across the Atlantic is something he’s both excited and a little nervous about.

Since they returned from their ski trip, the two of them had gone back to their normal routines. Hiro never once told him ‘I want’, and Tadashi never pushed the issue. If Hiro regretted what the two of them had done up in Bear Valley, he had not made it known to him. But it has been three months since they had gone up there, and Tadashi is feeling like maybe it had all been just something that happened that weekend. He acted like he did prior to when they got home, as did Hiro.

At school, the two began to work on a joint project, after the head of their department had come to them and said that they would be going to Oxford in the spring to represent SFIT in a world showcase. The two of them had worked late nights, with the rest of the gang offering their input when they could, and helped to build their creation for the event. The school said they would not send them all, but after Tadashi had pleaded with the board, they offered to pay for half, which the nerds took, Fred generously taking care of the the rest. Both Hiro and himself had a free trip, which made things easier for them. Aunt Cass had given them way too much money for souvenirs, but Tadashi knew better than to fight with her, and instead had accepted it and said he would bring her back something wonderful.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He looks up, and sees Hiro leaning over the aisle. “You seem lost in thought, ‘Dashi.”

He smiles, and shakes his head. “Just thinking about how we all got here, that’s all.” The flight attendants start to make their final check through the cabin, the plane beginning to dip downwards, Tadashi’s ears starting to pop at the sudden pressure change. “How’re you holding up?”

“It’s been a long flight.” Hiro yawns, and looks out the window that’s on the aisle Tadashi is sitting. “I couldn’t sleep at all.”

“Well, we’ve got to get over to the campus. We’ll probably get to our hotel later this afternoon.” Tadashi starts to adjust the time on his watch to be on BST time. “Do you think you’ll be able to make it?”

His brother grins, and nods his head. “Course, ‘Dashi. I know just what’s at stake here. I know it’s a tea country, but I sure hope there’s a Starbucks in the airport, so I can get some coffee to keep me going.”

“I’m sure we can swing by one.” He smiles, feeling that familiar ache return to his chest, as he looks at Hiro. “I’m sure GoGo could go for some caffeine herself.”

“I heard that, Hamada.” GoGo replies. “And, you’re right. I could.”

Tadashi sees Hiro staring out the window, and can’t help but admire just how handsome he looks, hair completely flat, thanks to the recycled air on the plane. The cap on his own head has made it rather impossible for anything bad to happen to his own hair, but he doesn’t doubt that when he’ll take it off, it’ll look pretty awful. He keeps his gaze on Hiro, drinking in how his brother’s auburn eyes seem to burn with curiosity, as London appears through the small window. Tadashi’s been here before - it’s nothing new, but to see it through Hiro’s eyes makes it that much more magical, and he can’t help but admire the way he looks.

The plane’s landing gear drops down, as they make their final descent to Heathrow. Tadashi keeps his head forward, only relaxing when he feels all wheels touch the tarmac, the /whoosh/ of the air displacement filling his ears as they taxi down the runway. Breathing deeply, he looks over and sees Hiro watching him, but Hiro quickly looks away, his cheeks a little red. That can’t be right. Tadashi must be seeing things.

They disembark the plane, all moving a little slow after their long flight. Tadashi keeps upbeat, ignoring the strong desire to just fall asleep. They still have another hour to get through customs and get their luggage, and then another forty-five minutes to get to Oxford. It’s going to be a very long morning, and out of all of the nerd squad, he knows it’s going to be up to him and Honey Lemon to keep everyone happy.

“So, just you two are heading to the campus, right?” GoGo asks, as they get settled into their transportation to Oxford. “We can go check in to the hotel and crash for a few hours?”

He nods his head, ignoring how Hiro’s leg is touching his, as they sit in the middle row together. “Yes. It shouldn’t take us too long. We just need to make sure everything we shipped from SFIT has arrived.”

“Don’t they have tracking numbers for that sort of thing?” Hiro asks, one hand covering a yawn that leaves his mouth. “I’m freaking _tired_ , Tadashi.”

“Should have tried to sleep on the plane, Hiro.” He pats the top of Hiro’s thigh, ignoring how nice it feels to be in such close proximity to him again. Sure, they share a bedroom, but that doesn’t mean that they’re always close to one another.

Fred leans over from the back row, placing himself between their shoulders. “Cheer up, Hamada bros! We’re in jolly ol’ England! This is going to be a fantastic trip!”

“Right.” Hiro rolls his eyes. “‘Dashi?”

“Yeah?”

“After we make sure it’s all okay, we can nap then, right?”

Tadashi smiles, and nods his head again. “Yes, Hiro. You’ll be able to sleep until dinner if you want.” He looks at Honey Lemon. “Is it okay if I send you a text when we’re ready to go out for dinner?”

“Of _course_ , Tadashi!” She smiles, and holds her phone up. “I’ve already got it running on wifi, so we’re good to go!”

“Okay, great.” He looks down, and notices that his hand is still on top of Hiro’s thigh. It doesn’t seem to be bothering his brother, so he just keeps it there, happy to just have simple connection to him. “I figure after a nap, and clean up, we’ll be good to go out to eat around 8. So guys, please don’t wander too far.”

A loud snap of gum sounds. “Fine,” GoGo agrees.

“No problem, Tadashi,” Wasabi says.

“You know me, Hamada-san. I will go wherever there is food,” Fred chimes in.

“I know, Fred. Oh, I know.”

The nerd squad gets dropped off at their hotel, and then the van takes them down the road a bit to the university. Tadashi can tell that Hiro is only here in body, his mind clearly not functioning at its full capacity. They get to their area for the event, and see that all boxes are present and accounted for. He has Hiro sit down in a chair, as he goes through the boxes, making sure that they didn’t forget anything. He looks over at where his brother is sitting, and sees that he’s passed out, head dropping to the side as he snores softly. He can’t help but smile, and quickly pulls out his phone to take a picture of him. First picture of the trip, and it’s of Hiro asleep in a chair. Figures.

Everything seems to be in proper order. They’ll have time tomorrow morning to get things set up before the exhibition hall doors open late afternoon. Standing up, he wipes off his hands on his pants, thankful that he had decided to wear dark blue jeans on the trip over. He goes over to where Hiro is sitting, and gently shakes his shoulder. “Hey, knucklehead. Time to go.”

“Sleepy,” Hiro yawns, and doesn’t bother to move.

“I realize that, but you do know you’re sitting in a chair in the exhibition hall, right?” He teases his brother, when he sees those auburn eyes he loves to look into. “I mean, I can just leave you here to sleep, but doesn’t a bed sound nicer?”

His younger brother jumps up, and nods. “Hotel?” The tooth-gap smile on Hiro’s face makes Tadashi’s heart beat a little faster.

“Yeah, buddy. Let’s go.” He grabs his bag, and starts to head out of the hall, knowing that Hiro is close behind him.

They jump into a taxi, and travel the five kilometers to their hotel. They probably could have walked it, but with how tired Hiro is, Tadashi doesn’t really want to carry his brother on his back. Maybe if it had been four years ago, but at eighteen, Hiro is just big enough that he would have probably dropped dead by the time they got to the hotel. No, the taxi is just fine. Hiro leans against him in the back of the cab, his arm going naturally around his shoulder, keeping him close. He only hopes that Hiro doesn’t notice how fast his heart is beating. Turning his head, he inhales the scent of his brother’s scalp, and feels his stomach twist pleasantly. Shampoo mixed with the stale air of the airplane still clings to his brother’s scalp. He inhales again, and decides that it’s not such a bad smell, but they both could use a shower.

The hotel looks way fancier than the university can afford, but it’s what was printed on his itinerary. Walking inside, he heads to the front desk. “Good morning, we’re checking in.” He puts his passport on the counter.

“Good morning, Mr. Hamada,” Helen - per her nametag - says. “How was your trip across the pond?” She looks down at her computer, a pleasant smile on her face.

“It was nice. But, um… Am I in the right hotel?” He looks around, and sees Hiro leaning against the wall, eyelids still sliding closed. “I may have gotten the address mixed up.”

She places his passport on top of the desk. “I have you and a guest in one of our junior suites.”

That makes him do a double take. “You mean, we don’t have our own rooms?”

“I’m sorry, but with the exhibition, we’re completely booked.” She puts two electronic keycards down for him. “I have you staying in room 24, which is just down that hall, and to the left.” She gestures with two fingers. “Afternoon tea begins at 2:30 and goes until 5. We hope you enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Hamada.”

Realizing he’s been dismissed, he grabs the two keys and walks over to where Hiro is. “Hey, come on. Let’s go up to our room.”

Hiro looks at him. “What do you mean _our_ room?”

“Just exactly as it sounds.” He hands him a key. “I’m sure there’s two beds, so don’t worry.” He tries to ignore the hurt he feels in his chest. Does Hiro really not want him around? Did they make a mistake back on the ski trip?

He puts the key into the electronic lock, and pushes the door open. His shoulders sink, as a soft sigh leaves his mouth. “Damn it.”

“One bed.” Hiro walks in after him, closing the door. “One bed, Tadashi?”

“If it bothers you to sleep me with me so much, I’ll sleep in the bathtub.” He doesn’t have the patience to deal with Hiro right at this moment. He goes over to the telephone, and calls the front desk. “Yes, we’d like to have our bags delivered to our room. There should be two - one for a Hiro Hamada, and one for a Tadashi Hamada. Room 24, please.”

“We will be up shortly, sir.” The line disconnects, Tadashi going to sit down on the chair that’s next to the window.

Looking over at where Hiro is, he sees that his brother is avoiding his eyes. “Look, I know you’re exhausted. Take a nap.”

“What about you?” His brother kicks his shoes off, and pulls his pants off, leaving just his boxers on.

He looks out the window, not trusting himself to look at Hiro, as he takes off his shirt and slides under the covers. “I’ll be fine. Might go for a walk. I can power through the jet lag.”

“Right. Mr. ‘I’ve Traveled the World’.” Hiro’s head hits the pillow with an audible _thud_. “Well, it’s a king size, so if you’re tired, I’m sure that I won’t take up the entire bed.”

“Thanks, buddy.” He allows himself to look over at the lump that is his brother. “Get some sleep, okay?”

He waits until he hears Hiro’s breathing regulate, then stands up and heads over to the door. He places his hand on the knob, and just as he’s turning it, Hiro speaks softly. “Tadashi…?”

“Yes, Hiro?” Turning around, he sees that Hiro’s eyes are still closed. _He’s dreaming._

Tadashi can see how heavy Hiro’s eyelids are, as his brother tries to open them up against his body’s will to not allow it to happen. “Come lay down with me?”

“I’ll be okay, buddy. Don’t worry about me.” He goes over to the side of the bed, and places his hand on top of Hiro’s head, ruffling his brother’s messy hair. “You need to sleep.”

“I want you to take a nap with me.”

The hand that’s in his hair stops moving, just as his heart stops in his chest. Hiro has not used that word since Bear Valley. Even the weeks afterwards, he had never said ‘want’ to Tadashi. It had always been ‘can you’ or ‘would you mind’, but never ‘want’. And now, 5300 miles away from home, Hiro chooses to use _that_ word. Looking down, he sees Hiro staring up at him, any trace of sleep having disappeared from his auburn eyes.

Time stops, as he keeps staring into Hiro’s eyes. He knows that his brother knows that he holds all the cards right now, and he really can’t fathom a reason why he should say no. Even though it’s been _months_ since he’s said that word to him, the rule that they had established that weekend is still in play. And they both know that. He lets his hand fall, fingers trailing down the length of Hiro’s jawline, the barely there stubble feeling like sandpaper against the tips of his fingers. He watches his fingers brush against Hiro’s lips, Hiro kissing the pads of his fingers with just the hint of a kiss, making Tadashi’s knees want to buckle.

Pulling his hand away, he walks over to the other side of the bed, and quickly gets undressed. Leaving just his boxer briefs on, he gets underneath the covers, turning on his side to look at Hiro. “Is this better, Hiro?” His voice sounds foreign in his own ears. He’s scared that Hiro is asleep, and all of this will is some cruel cosmic joke.

“No…. I want your arms around me, ‘Dashi.”

He inhales sharply, biting his lip to mute a moan that wants to come out of his mouth. It’s an innocent request. That’s all it is. Hiro just needs something familiar in a strange country. He scoots a little closer to him, keeping the lower half of his body away from Hiro’s, because he’s not sure how he’s going to be able to explain to him just why his arousal is as stiff as a board. He places his arm around Hiro’s waist, pressing his chest against his back. “Is this better?” He asks, lips brushing the shell of his brother’s ear, his voice slightly raspy.

“Mmmm….. _yes_ ….” Hiro pushes his hips back, his ass coming into contact with Tadashi’s groin.

“H-Hiro, wait.” He tries to pull away, but Hiro’s hand is now gripping his hip, keeping him in place.

“I’m tired, ‘Dashi,” Hiro mumbles low. “I know that I am, but I also know that we haven’t…. I mean, you know…”

His nose rubs against the shell of his ear, Tadashi murmuring low into his ear. “Not since the ski trip…”

“I wasn’t avoiding you, I just…”

“It doesn’t matter, Hiro,” he speaks softly. “Now, do you want to sleep? Or is there something you want?”

Hips shift backwards, forcing his clothed groin to rub against his brother’s ass. “I want you to touch me, ‘Dashi. I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long, but I’ve been too scared to ask.”

“You never have to be scared, knucklehead.” He pushes his right hand down Hiro’s torso, letting his fingers brush against the strained boxers. “I’m never going to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?” He pushes his hand past the elastic waistband, and gently grips Hiro’s thickened flesh. “Mmm….Have you been thinking about this for a little bit…?” He strokes him slow, continuing to speak into his ear. “You know that I’ll never hurt you, Hiro. I’ll never do anything you don’t want me to do.”

Short hair tickles his nose, as Hiro leans his head back, chest arching as a low groan leaves his throat. “I know you won’t, ‘Dashi…”

He moans low, Hiro’s fingers brushing against his hard on. “You’re teasing me too much, Hiro…”

“D-Do you want to do it right now…?”

“What do _you_ want?” His hand starts to stroke him more, thumb rubbing across the tip in a slightly teasing manner. “Do you want that?”

Hiro groans, rolling his hips, encouraging Tadashi to move his hand a little faster. The hand that had been teasing his own cock vanishes, Hiro’s hand now wrapped around Tadashi’s wrist, showing him just how to jerk him off. “After a nap…?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Letting his brother guide how his hand moves on his cock, Tadashi concentrates on helping Hiro find his completion, his own neglected for the moment. He would gladly welcome blue balls, if it meant he could touch his brother again in this manner. The soft mewls Hiro keeps making as he pumps his hand faster are the best noises he’s heard in a long time. Hiro guides him to squeeze him tighter, and then starts to buck his hips into his closed fist.

“T-Tadashi….I….”

“Do it, Hiro…” He groans, pumping him faster.

The loud cry echoes in his ears, as he feels the warmth of Hiro’s release spill over his hand. He keeps pumping him through his orgasm, a low moan passing from his lips into Hiro’s ear. He sees him visibly shudder, another loud moan dropping from his mouth. When he doesn’t feel anything else come out of the tip, that’s when he removes his hand. He moves Hiro to lay on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as his brother tries to regain his breath.

He slips out of the bed, and heads into the bathroom, where he rinses his hand off. He would rather lick his hand clean, but he knows that when he heads back out, Hiro will be asleep, so there’s no point to make himself harder than he already is. He wipes his hand off, and heads back into the room. Sure enough, Hiro is passed out, sprawled across half the bed. Chuckling softly, he slips back under the covers, and pulls Hiro to rest close to him.

“Sweet dreams, buddy.” He kisses his cheek, before closing his eyes, allowing the jet lag to finally take hold of his body.

***

Six hours later, Tadashi wakes up to the afternoon sun, and a severe case of cotton mouth. He starts to roll over, and stops when he feels something wet. Wet? He blinks a few times, trying to reorient himself, but his body is refusing to cooperate. Instead, it focuses on that wetness, and how there seems to be something that feels really pleasing. He leans his head back, a moan pulled from his throat as his body moves on autopilot. Glancing down, he sees a lump underneath the sheet, and soon feels more suction, making him groan lower.

“H-Hiro, what…?” He lifts the sheet, another low groan spilling from his lips when he sees his cock in his brother’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ …”

The wetness that’s been surrounding his cock disappears, as Hiro places a kiss on the tip. “You know, you should swear more. It’s pretty fucking hot, ‘Dashi.”

“Keep sucking me like that, and that won’t be the only swear word I’ll use.” The words are out of his mouth before he can think twice. He spreads his legs apart, moaning low as Hiro moans before pulling his cock back into his mouth. “Nnngh…. Yes, that’s perfect.”

His fingers hold onto the sheet tight, as Hiro begins to bob his head. Gentle suctions, followed by Hiro’s tongue rubbing along his cock has Tadashi practically growling. He lets Hiro decide what to do, almost too afraid to touch him for fear that he’ll wake up and this will all be some sort of dream. He throws his head back, moan after moan coming from his throat as Hiro sucks fast, then slows down.

“Shit…” He knows that if Hiro keeps this up, he’s going to come. “H-Hiro, I’m close... Y-You might… want to…”

Hiro ignores his comment, and instead starts to bob his head faster on his cock. Tadashi feels his lower stomach coiling, his knuckles going white as he grips the sheet with all of his strength. He lets out a breathy moan as he starts to come, the suction of Hiro’s lips never wavering, his tongue rubbing against him more, as he swallows everything Tadashi gives to him. He sees Hiro pull back, his cock falling from his mouth, a string of spittle mixed with cum clinging to his bottom lip. He reaches down, and pulls Hiro up to him, kissing him hard as he wipes away the spittle with his tongue, tasting himself on his brother’s lips.

He hears him whine low, the sound causing blood to rush back towards his groin, even though he’s just come. A few sweeps of his tongue in Hiro’s mouth coats his tongue with his own essence. Their kiss breaks off naturally, a goofy smile on his brother’s lips. “Just what is so funny?” He asks, rubbing his nose against Hiro’s.

“I made you swear. And I just gave you oral.” The smile on his face widens, a giddy laugh leaving Hiro’s mouth. “Why the hell did I wait so long to do that?”

Ruffling the top of his head, Tadashi returns his smile. “I don’t know, but I hope that after this trip, you won’t wait until four months to make something else happen.”

“Don’t worry.” Hiro stretches, almost moving like a cat. “That was a very bad mistake.”

“You hungry?” He switches the conversation, not really wanting to think about the lost time. They have time now, and that’s all that really matters. “I think that tea time is still going on. We can see if the others want to go and enjoy some traditional British things?”

“I need to wash up. I feel icky.”

Tadashi leans over, and leaves another kiss on Hiro’s lips. “I’ll run you a bath.” He gets up off the bed, stretches out his own limbs, then heads into the bathroom.

“I want you to take it with me!” There’s that word again. Tadashi can’t help but smile, and give a nod of his head, as he walks over to the large clawfoot tub. _It should be big enough for the both of us_.

The water runs cool at first, steam starting to come up from the basin. He puts the stopper in, and allows the tub to fill up halfway, before pouring some epsom salt that the hotel has provided for the room. “If you want to take it while the water’s hot, better get in here, Hiro!” He steps into the bath, groaning low as the warm water soothes aching muscles he didn’t realize were a thing until just that moment.

“Is the water nice?” Hiro asks, walking into the bathroom, completely naked. “What’s that smell?”

“Lavender.” Tadashi leans his head back. “Get in, knucklehead. You’ll love it.”

The water sloshes a little, as Hiro gets in. Tadashi pulls him to rest against his chest, as he turns the water off with his foot. “Gross, ‘Dashi.” Hiro teases him.

“Did you want me to move?” He pulls him closer to his body, hugging him gently. “How’s the water?”

“Perfect.”

After they finish bathing, Tadashi goes over to where his phone is plugged in, and sends a text to Honey Lemon. “Hey, Hiro! Looks like everyone is already downstairs. Want to go join them?”

“The nerd squad? In Oxford?” Hiro laughs, after Tadashi shoots him a look over his shoulder. “Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“Okay, I’ll tell them we’ll meet them downstairs in ten.”

They get dressed, both wearing long blue jeans. Tadashi has on a black button up cardigan over a white tee, and Hiro’s got on a black tee with SFIT’s logo across the front. It makes him super proud to see just how into their school his younger brother is. He reaches for his cap, but Hiro shakes his head. Nodding, he leaves it on the dresser, and grabs his wallet. The two leave their room, making sure one of them has a key, then they head downstairs to meet with the rest of the gang.

“Hamada bros!” Fred calls out, as they walk into the lobby. “What do you think of this hotel? Tres chic, am I right?”

Tadashi looks at his best friend. “Fred, did you switch our hotels?”

“Not gonna say anything.” Fred locks his hands behind the back of his head, avoiding any eye contact with him. “We just happened to luck out, and this is where they decided to put us.”

“He’s lying.” GoGo snaps her gum, joining the three of them. “Fred switched it without telling any of us.”

“But, we don’t have to pay anything!” Honey Lemon leans over, blonde hair swaying as she giggles. “Isn’t that great?!”

“I’m just happy to be here,” Wasabi chimes in. “It’s not everyday we get to travel to another country together.

Tadashi goes over to Fred, and places his hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, man. This is really nice of you.”

“Don’t thank me, thank my father.” Fred drops the evasive act, and grins. “He insisted when I told him what you two were going to be doing here.”

“Just the same, it’s really great. And we both appreciate it.” He pulls Hiro close to him, not at all worried how the gang might view it as. “Too bad we have to share a bed again.”

Hiro snorts. “You mean poor me, who has to listen to you snore so loud that I doubt I’ll get any sleep on this trip?”

“I do not!” His cheeks burn with sudden embarrassment. “Hiro!”

GoGo snaps her gum. “We all know you snore, Tadashi. It’s not like it’s a big secret.”

“Still!” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Come on, I’m _starving_.” Fred announces. “There’s a great restaurant down the block. Let’s go eat there!”

The nerd squad starts to walk together, but Tadashi starts to walk a little slower, so that he can be in the back with Hiro. When it’s just the two of them, he twists his fist on top of Hiro’s head. “I can’t believe you, Hiro. You’re so mean to me.”

“Says the man that just gave his younger brother a noogie. What are we, five?” Hiro teases him some more, a playful smile on his face. “Sorry, ‘Dashi. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

Deciding it was his turn to flip the table, Tadashi leans over and speaks quietly into his ear. “You try and embarrass me again like that,” he blows his cool breath against Hiro’s ear, “and I’ll make sure they all know about what you used to do when you were a kid.”

“Bastard.” Tadashi can see him shiver, making him smile. That was just the reaction he had been hoping for. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh?” He smirks, as he starts to walk a little faster. “You want to make a bet, baby brother?”

“Who’re you calling a baby, _Grandpa_?”

Tadashi holds his hand over his heart. “Ouch, Hiro. You sure do know how to hurt an old man like me.”

“You’re soooo funny, Tadashi.”

He holds his hand up to his ear, cupping around it. “Eh? What’s that you say, young whipper snapper? I can’t hear you quite well.”

“Jerk.” Hiro pushes his shoulder, but he can see the smile on his lips. He laughs, and follows after him, feeling absolutely perfect.

***

“Where are my glasses? Have you seen them anywhere?” Tadashi looks around the room, trying not to tear it apart too much.

They’re getting ready to head over to the campus to finish setting up their booth, and he’s a nervous wreck. After they had gone out for dinner, they all returned to the hotel and hung out in the giant suite that Fred is calling home for this trip, and hung out for most of the night watching terrible British television. Tadashi had to carry Hiro back to their room, but he didn’t mind. He had laid down next to him, and had fallen asleep, still wearing all of his clothes. They didn’t wake up until the concierge called for their wake up call, Tadashi glad that he had the foresight to make sure that had been taken care of upon check in.

Hiro stands in front of him. “Tadashi.”

“What? Did you find them?” He asks, trying to walk past him to look in the bathroom.

His brother stops him, and pulls him down to his level. Hands touch the top of his head, his glasses falling down to rest on his nose. “They were on your head, dummy.”

“Right! I had put them there so I wouldn’t forget!” He grins sheepishly, then leans over to kiss Hiro on the lips. “Thanks, Hiro. I owe you.”

“I-It’s no problem,” Hiro shuffles his feet, turning his head away. “You almost ready?”

“Yep! How much time do we have?” He walks into the bathroom, and heads over to the sink.

“About fifteen minutes.”

“Plenty of time!” Grabbing his toothbrush, he starts to brush his teeth. Reaching with his other hand, he grabs his deodorant and sprays some under his arms. He knows today is going to be a long day, so the better prepared he is, the happier those around him will be. Spitting out the toothpaste, he rinses his mouth, then cleans off the toothbrush. “You ready to go, Hiro?” He calls out, after rinsing his mouth out again.

“Yes, ‘Dashi!” He can see Hiro in the bathroom mirror, going through the stuff in his backpack.

He turns the faucet off, and heads back into the room. “Today’s the big day! You ready??”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Auburn eyes look up at him, a confident smile on his brother’s face. “What about you? Are _you_ ready, Tadashi?”

Grabbing his own messenger bag, he nods his head before putting the strap over his shoulder. “Yep! Let’s go show them how the Hamadas do this!” Hiro’s excited laughter makes him smile, as the two of them walk out of their room.

The day goes by without a hiccup. Their presentation goes without a hitch, the crowd loving the tech that the two show off for them. The nerd squad watches from the front, cheering the two of them, making it feel like they’re just doing another demo for the students at SFIT. They’re given an accolade by the board that puts the event together, for being best new entry into the exhibition. It’s more than either could have hoped for, both thrilled to be taking something else back home with them for the honor of their school.

“Let’s go to a pub!” Fred suggests, as the six of them decide to walk back towards the area of their hotel, as it’s a nice night out. “Drinks to celebrate another flawless victory for the Hamada bros!”

“I could use a drink or four,” GoGo snaps her gum.

Tadashi looks at his brother. “What do you say? Want to go celebrate?”

“Sounds good to me, ‘Dashi. You know, the legal age to drink here is eighteen.”

“And you’re eighteen.” He smirks, and pats his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s only fair that I buy you your first drink.”

Loud music blares over multiple speakers, the din of everyone shouting to be heard over the noise makes the bar a welcoming environment. They all stand at a high table, while Fred goes with Wasabi to buy everyone a round of shots and beer. When they come back with six pints of Guinness, and shots of Jameson, he can see Hiro’s eyes growing larger. He laughs, and places his hand on his shoulder, leaning over to speak into his ear.

“Don’t look so frightened, Hiro. It’s just an Irish car bomb.” He grins, taking a quick second to kiss his cheek, albeit discreetly. All evening, all Tadashi has wanted to do is just spend some more alone time with his brother. But, when else is he going to be in a different country with his very best friends? He just has to be patient.

Grabbing a shot, he dunks it into the beer, and looks around at everyone. “To SFIT!” He raises up his glass, after everyone else has dropped their shot into their beer.

“To England!” Wasabi cheers.

Tadashi throws back his beer, gulping everything drop down, the burn of the Jameson feeling good on his throat. He looks over at Hiro, and sees that he’s doing quite a good job of keeping all the booze in his mouth, and not spilling down his front. When he finishes, he puts the glass down on the counter, a large grin on his face. “Another!”

True to his word, Tadashi goes and gets another couple of pints, Boddington’s for this round, and hands one to Hiro. “This will be a lot smoother, buddy. I promise.” He clinks his glass against Hiro’s, and starts to chug his second beer. It feels good to unwind.

“Tastes much nicer,” Hiro agrees, after copying what Tadashi has just done. “H-Hey, ‘Dashi?”

“What is it, Hiro?” He shouts, turning towards his brother as the music seems to be getting louder. Hiro says something, but he doesn’t quite understand. “Can you repeat that again?” He speaks directly into Hiro’s ear, happy to just be standing extremely close to him.

“I said, I want to go back to the hotel! With you!” Hiro shouts into his ear.

He looks around, and sees that the gang is all on the dance floor. He makes eye contact with Fred, who gives a nod of his head, and waves his hand at the both of them. Tadashi looks at Hiro, and smiles. “Alright. The others know we’ll be leaving.”

“Are you okay with that?” Hiro asks, as they leave the cacophonous area. “You sure you don’t mind leaving the others?”   
Knowing that things were perfectly safe, he reaches for Hiro’s hand, and holds it with his own. “I’m positive. Are you tired?” He hopes that he’s not, because he’s anything from tired.

Hiro shakes his head, as they make their way towards their hotel. “Not at all.”

“Then why are we going back to the hotel?” Tadashi asks, hoping that the answer he wants to hear leaves his brother’s mouth.

Hiro gives his hand a squeeze. “Because, I want to go back and have sex with you.”

“Good. Because that’s what I want to.” Tadashi agrees with him, pleased to feel his stomach beginning to flip flop in anticipation.

When they get up to the room, Tadashi locks the top lock - force of habit being friends with Fred. He looks at Hiro, who’s already naked, and pushing the comforter and sheets off the bed. He smirks, and pulls his shoes off, then takes off his shirt, tossing it to the side. One day, he’ll get to undress his brother, but for now, he’s just happy that Hiro wants to do things again. He strips out of his underwear and pants, as gracefully as a bird learning to fly, Hiro laughing at how he stumbles trying to make his way to the bed.

“Shut up,” Tadashi mumbles, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “I tripped.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re nervous, ‘Dashi.” Hiro’s smile dispels any embarrassment he might have been feeling moments ago. “There’s no reason to be. It’s not like we haven’t had sex before.”

He lays down on the bed next to Hiro, pulling him close to him. “Yeah, I know, but it’s been a few months. I’m worried that all of this is a dream, and I’m going to wake up, and they’re going to announce we’ve just arrived at Heathrow.”

“Tadashi, you’re very much awake,” Hiro rubs his nose against his. “Don’t you get it? I want us to have sex again. I want you to fuck me so hard that you make it difficult for me to walk tomorrow.”

Moaning low, he rubs the tip of his tongue against the seam of Hiro’s lips. “I didn’t plan for this, so I’m not sure how we’ll make that happen without lube.”

“Don’t worry, I have some.” Hiro pulls back, a sheepish smile on his face. He reaches beneath the pillow he’s been using, and places the bottle in Tadashi’s hand. “I, uh… I’ve been planning on this for a bit.”

Uncapping the bottle, he moves to sit between Hiro’s legs. “Wish you would have clued me in. I had no idea. I thought it had been just that weekend.”

“I’m really sorry,” his brother replies in a quiet tone. “I just needed to know that this is what I really wanted.”

“I understand, Hiro.” Pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, he uses his other hand to lift up Hiro’s hips, pouring a few drops of the liquid onto his entrance. He hears Hiro hiss, noticing the skin on his legs prickling with goosebumps. “I’m happy that I get to do this to you this time.” He places his index finger against his entrance, rubbing against the soft skin.

A soft grunt leaves Hiro’s mouth. “I was impatient last time,” he reminds him. “I really just wanted to-”

“I know.” Tadashi pushes his finger deeper into him, marveling at how warm it feels. “I’m kinda glad you did that, because I don’t think I could have waited.”

“Are we crazy for doing this?” Hiro asks, a little breathless as Tadashi adds a second finger. “This is wrong, isn’t it?”

He looks into his brother’s eyes, and keeps his fingers still. “We’re not crazy. As for it being right or wrong, I don’t think it’s bad. But, it’s something we have to keep to ourselves.”

“I know, Tadashi. I haven’t told anyone. I don’t plan on it, either.” Hiro meets his gaze. “I know that I love you, and that I love being able to share this sort of thing with you.”

“Does that mean when we get home, you won’t make me second guess myself for doing these things?” He asks, his voice colored with slight regret. “Because I’m not sure if I could handle that again a second time, Hiro.”

His brother shakes his head. “No. From now on, if there’s something I want, I’ll tell you. There’s so much I want us to do, Tadashi…”

“I know,” he pushes a third finger into him, stretching him more. “There’s so much that we’ve yet to touch. Anything you want, Hiro. _Anything_.”

He crooks his middle finger, finding that spot deep inside of Hiro instantly, his own cock beginning to leak as he listens to his brother’s loud moan. “T-Take me, Tadashi! I want…. I want to feel you inside me!”

Pulling his fingers out of him, he pours more lube onto his palm, and starts to stroke his cock, being careful not to do it too much, because he’s already so turned on. He sees Hiro spreading his legs wide for him, his entrance more than ready to receive his girth. With a few more strokes, he feels his cock is coated enough, placing the tip against Hiro’s entrance.

“Last chance, Hiro,” he keeps his voice steady. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I want it, ‘Dashi. I want it _so bad_.” The high pitched whine that leaves his throat makes Tadashi’s lower stomach twist pleasantly.

Locking eyes with him, he pushes the tip into him, his cock sliding into him with a little resistance. “R-Relax, Hiro…” He begs him, his words choked out. He doesn’t move until he feels Hiro finally relax, allowing him to push himself further into him with ease. When he’s all the way in, he keeps still, waiting for Hiro’s body to adjust to him.

He closes his eyes, starting off slow with the roll of his hips. Each low moan that Hiro makes has him moving just a little bit faster, all too eager to hear his brother make more noises for him. He can hear himself moaning, but focuses on Hiro’s noises more than his own. He pulls back, then slams himself back deep into his body, delighted by the loud moan that leaves Hiro’s throat. He looks down, and sees Hiro fisting his own cock, making something deep inside of him sing with glee. Watching Hiro touch himself, as he keeps slamming deep into him is too much for him.

“G-Gonna come, Hiro…?” He asks, moaning in between each word. He’s so close, he can taste it, but will not let himself go until he knows Hiro’s good.

“T-Tadashi...I…..I’m….. AAAAAH!!”

Hiro tosses his head back, his Adam’s apple sticking up in the center of his neck, making Tadashi groan low. He feels the warmth surrounding his cock tighten in a vice-like grip, and watches as Hiro’s release spills onto his stomach and chest. With a few more thrusts, he comes hard, his vision blurring as his body tingles from head to toe with the intensity of his release.

Stilling his hips, he pants hard, and sees that Hiro is doing the same. With a little hesitation, he pulls himself out of Hiro’s warmth, his flaccid arousal dribbling a little on the bed. He goes into the bathroom, and grabs a fresh cloth, and runs it under the faucet. Once it’s damp with warm water, he goes back into the bedroom, and starts to clean his brother up. Hiro lays on his side, panting softly, allowing Tadashi to clean him thoroughly. Refolding the towel, he wipes himself up, and then crawls into bed with his brother.

“How do you feel?” He asks, nuzzling the side of his neck, spooning him from behind. “Good? Bad? Won’t ever say ‘I want’ again to me?”

A soft chuckle leaves Hiro’s mouth. “Chill, ‘Dashi. Everything is good.” His smile eases the minimal fear he feels in his chest. “Quit babbling so much.”

“Sorry.” He places a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll just close my eyes and sleep. Will that be better for you?”

“I didn’t say you had to sleep.” Hiro moves in his arms, and soon he’s looking into his eyes. “I love you, Tadashi.”

“I love you too, knucklehead.” He feels his heart beat hard in his chest, hoping that Hiro can’t feel it. “Do you want to get some rest? We’ve got another long day tomorrow.”

“I want you to hold me all night.”

A smile touches his lips, as he shifts his body to hold Hiro comfortably. “If I let go, it’s nothing personal. It’s my body acting on its own.”

“I understand, Tadashi.” Hiro snuggles close to him. “I’m really happy that we get to be here together. It means so much more to me because of it.”

He rubs his nose against the top of his head. “I know, Hiro. I’m pretty happy about it too. We just gotta make sure to get something for Aunt Cass, otherwise she’ll murder us both.”

“Good point.”

They share a laugh, then just allow the comfortable silence to envelop them. Tadashi falls asleep first, unable to hold out any longer, as Hiro feels perfect in his arms. Like the two of them are meant to be this way together. It brings a smile to his face, as sleep consumes him, holding Hiro close to his body.

***

“What did you guys bring me?!” Aunt Cass asks, as they walk through the door of the Lucky Cat cafe. More like dragging their bodies through, but neither wanted to show their Aunt just how long the flight home had actually been.

Tadashi reaches into his messenger bag, and pulls out a wrapped present. “We got this near the university. I hope you’ll like it Aunt Cass.”

She holds it in her hands, and rips the tissue paper off. The sound that escapes her mouth is almost inhuman, the high pitched squeal making both of their ears ring. “You guys!!” She pulls them close to her, hugging them tightly. “I missed you both so much!!” Her kisses on their heads mess up their hair, but neither complain, and instead just let their surrogate mother dote on them. “We’re ordering pizza tonight, and I want to hear all about your trip!”

Tadashi sees her wipe her eyes, the silly figurine in her hand being clutched as if it were a priceless treasure. “Pizza sounds great. But first, can we sleep? 11 hours is a long time to be in a plane, Aunt Cass.”

“Of course, of course!” She nods her head. “Go rest. I’m just happy that you’re both home.” She smiles brightly, shaking her hips.

The two brothers exchange a look, then look at her. “It feels really nice to be back home.” Hiro says. “England was nice, but San Fransokyo is nicer.”

“It sure is, bud.” Tadashi agrees with him. “Okay, we’ll be down… soon.”

Aunt Cass grins, and nods her head. “You boys rest. Dinner will be ready when you wake up.”

“Thanks, Aunt Cass.” Tadashi kisses her cheek, then starts to head upstairs to their bedroom. He hears Hiro give her his love, and another kiss to her cheek.

He drops down face first onto his bed, the familiarity of his own mattress feeling heavenly. He hears the door close, and feels his bed shift when Hiro drops down next to him. He lifts his arm, and places it around him, holding him close.

“Naptime, buddy?”

“Yes. Sleep is good.” Hiro nods his head, before lifting it up to put it on the extra pillow on Tadashi’s bed. “I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Get some sleep,” Tadashi turns to look at him, a smile on his face. “Glad we’re home.”

“Me too. As much as I love the nerd squad, I’m really happy to be home,” Hiro returns his smile. “Tadashi?”

“Yeah?”

“When we wake up?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I want to break your bed in properly.” A wicked grin appears on his brother’s face, making Tadashi’s body grow warm.

Nodding his head, he rests his forehead against Hiro’s. “Sleep first. Then we fuck.”

“Mmm….swear again.”

He waits a beat. “Go the fuck to sleep, Hiro.”

“Boo.” He hears the mirth in his brother’s voice, which makes him smile.

They fall asleep in his bed, both happy to be back home. England had been fun, but home is where the heart is. And Tadashi’s heart belongs to his brother, who lays next to him, snoring softly. He closes his eyes, and drifts to sleep, thoughts of just how things will proceed, now that they’re back home. He hopes that Hiro won’t become shy again, but if he does, then he’ll just wait until he’s comfortable again. Because that’s how much Hiro means to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating if I want to keep this a one shot, or if I should make it into a multi-chapter story. The idea lends itself to many wonderful opportunities. What do you guys think? More, or leave it as is? Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
